Love Child
by DixieMae
Summary: Has it ever crossed your mind that in all the years you spent with Roy, you never once had the surprise we've had in a little over one year? Jim/Pam fluff set early season 6


A/N: Yes, I should be working on other stuff that people are expecting, but this little ficlet popped into my brain while watching old episodes and I just couldn't resist. Set early season 6. Please, please review!

…

Pam loved Saturdays. They were always greatly anticipated the last couple days of the work week; they meant sleeping in and relaxing and doing whatever you wanted. Currently she was doing just that, lying in bed with her still-slumbering fiancé, watching his bare chest rise and fall with each steady breath. She never woke before him, although it was already nearly eleven o'clock. If she wasn't in such a pleasant mood she might want to take the golden opportunity to startle him awake as revenge for all the times he had awakened her with a shoelace and shouts of bugs. But as it was, she decided to pass it up. He just looked too peaceful, too perfect to be waken that way.

Jim was laying on his side, facing her, so she snuggled closer to him and tucked her head under his chin and wrapped an arm around his waist. He sighed and moved against her, naturally drawn to her warmth and soft body. Pam closed her eyes and inhaled his scent mixed with sleep, and found herself unable to resist planting light kisses on his throat. Encouraged by the unconscious little noises that he was making, she nipped at his neck, suckling the skin softly. A louder moan escaped his throat and she looked up as his almond eyes, sleepy and green, slowly blinked open.

She grinned up at him. "Good morning, sleepy."

He did his best to smile back, as he was still half asleep, and gathered her in his arms to hold her as his personal teddy bear. "Mornin'."

"Did I wake you?" she asked innocently, trailing her fingertips up his back.

He chuckled. "Yes. I can't say I didn't mind the method, of which you did the waking, though."

Pam let out her own giggle and forced him to roll on his back by climbing atop him. "What are you trying to say, Halpert?" She bent down and brushed her lips across his stubble-littered jaw before trailing them to that spot behind his ear that never failed to make him squirm. This time was no exception, and she grinned even more at that.

"Lots of things," Jim replied, starting a not-so-uncommon banter between them. He smoothed his hands along the back of her thighs to grab hold of the hem of her nightshirt (which was really just one of his old t-shirts) and pulled it higher and higher along her body before finally pulling it over her head.

"Are you trying to say," she stood on her knees and reached beneath her to tug his boxers down, "that I turn you on?"

He could only nod when she took his rapidly hardening length in her hand, stroking him up and down. "Yeah," he managed within a strangled groan.

"Are you trying to say… 'I love you?'" she moaned as she sank onto him.

"More than anything," he sighed, letting her adjust to him for a minute. "More than you know."

Pam let out a sigh of her own as she started a rhythm with him, their hips moving in sync. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly for several long moments. When she broke away she murmured, "Good. Because I love you too."

Pam could feel the sun that was streaming through the window on her back, and it added an extra sense of comfort and warmth that already came with making love to Jim. He filled her so completely, and he was so perfect in every way that it always felt like she was falling in love with him all over again every time they did this. His ardent gaze drifted over her body as she moved over him, tangling their fingers together and holding them against the barely-there bump of her tummy. They both looked at their joined hands, then at each other's eyes and he smiled at her. Her heart melted and she bent to kiss him once again, still riding him into oblivion.

They went on for what felt like hours until they both came with loud groans and light touches. When both of their breaths returned to normal, Pam rolled off of him and grabbed the wadded sheet at the foot of the bed to cover their cooling bodies. "I love you Jim," she said as he curled against her side.

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you're mine." Jim pressed a kiss to her hair, trailing his hand from her cheek, down between the valley of her breasts, and finally to rest on her baby bump. "Both of you."

Pam looked up at him and smiled genuinely. "I'll always be yours."

He grinned back, rubbing his hand over her skin lovingly. His smile began to falter slightly, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I think this is our love child," he blurted.

Pam furrowed her brows but giggled nonetheless. Only Jim would say such a thing right after sex. "What are you talking about?"

"It all fits," he reasoned. "I mean, the baby is a love child in the literal sense, with our being unmarried and all. And…"

He trailed off, and Pam rolled to face him. He didn't look upset, just like he was holding something back. "And what, Jim?" she asked with a smile, raking her fingers through his adorably mussed hair. He gave a dismissing shrug. "You look like you have something to say and you just _can't_ for some reason."

He actually laughed at that. "I remember that day. I wanted so badly to tell you that I loved you. But I just _couldn't_ for some reason. Actually, I think the reason was a bit shorter that me, kinda big, not so attractive warehouse worker."

"I think you're right," she chuckled, lacing their fingers together. "But I knew. Deep down I did, anyways. I only wished I had let you say it sooner…"

Her pregnant hormones took over from there and she felt herself about to bawl. Sensing this, Jim shushed her gently and smoothed her hair, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. "Hey, we have now, and that's perfect for me."

He kissed her and she sniffled a bit when he pulled back. "I know, you're right." She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Tell me more about our love child," she requested with a watery smile, curling into his chest.

"I don't know; I don't want to bring up old memories," he said, trailing his fingertips along her arm.

Pam shivered at the barely-there touch. "It's okay, whatever it is. I promise."

Jim nodded. "Well, have you ever thought about the fact that you and Roy were together for years and years and never once had any kind of accident or scare? And yet here we are, after a little over a year of actually dating and having used protection every time up until now, having a baby. I think our baby was conceived out of pure love."

His reasoning melted her heart. The words _our baby_ rung in her ears like church bells on a Sunday morning, warming her to the very core. But he was right. They had never gone a night without a condom, so the conception fell into the hands of that .999% chance. She was having Jim Halpert's baby, not Roy Anderson's, because she and Jim were soul mates, or star crossed lovers, whichever. Both, really. All the years spent with Roy meant nothing, because she was always meant to be with Jim.

And that was truly amazing.

And Jim was no innocent, either. He considered himself to be rather lucky in the fact that he hadn't had an "accident" with any of his numerous rebounds while Pam was still with Roy. He thanked God for that, because there was no other worman in the world other than the one he held in his arm that he would want to have his children.

"Oh my God, Jim," she said in a joking, dramatic voice, "we're having a love child. Imagine what the office people would say?"

"We'd be labled, for sure," Jim replied, faking seriousness. "We might as well sew our own scarlet letters on all our clothes right now, join Dwight's beet farm to live alongside him as outcasts."

Pam burst into a fit of giggles. "Our fate is sealed. Too bad we didn't live in the 60's as hippies."

Jim looked at the ceiling, shrugging. "At least we know that we have the support of Creed."

"I wonder if he was actually a hippie?"

"I think – yeah, I have no clue."

Pam laughed some more, hugging her to him. "Just think of all the orgies…"

"I'm getting in the shower."


End file.
